


in ink and blood

by eastern_wind



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Epistolary, F/M, kind of, they just don't like each other with burning passion, until they do, with a hint of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: a number of letters laying on the table of Lethanavir Lavellan





	in ink and blood

**Author's Note:**

> It was gathering dust in my wip folder for months. I threw in some dialogue and gave them a happy ending. I'm a sucker for those.

Dear Lethe,

The war council is grateful for your acceptance of our proposition. We do hope our cooperation would be fruitful.

As per our agreement please find the list of most important tasks at hand:

  1. Scouting the ruins for survivors.
  2. Acquisition of medicine for refugees and wounded.
  3. Finding the place to install a lumber mill for access to firewood for Inquisition needs.
  4. Inventory check of arms available in the Chantry storage.



It is to my understanding you have connections that might be helpful in acquiring ingredients for Haven’s alchemist to work with, so I would be very grateful if you start from here as Commander seems to be uneasy to let you wander in the woods without any supervision. Actually, he demands your presence and help later today. Please approach Quartermaster Threnn for further details.

Kindest regards,

Josephine

***

Leliana,

The list of dealers will be ready by tomorrow. I think it's best, however, for all the transactions to be made through Varric for now. He seems to know how to play by the rules and I need to lay low in those circles for some time.

Chancellor Roderick attempted to send a letter to Val Royeaux, but I took out the bird. The letter is in the white crate by the tavern if you're interested. If my intervention is needed, just drop by the names, I'll deal with it.

Commander’s soldiers try to stalk me everywhere I go, which is not helping neither my mood nor their health. Can't you send one of your lads to track me instead if it's needed so much? I could train them some survival skills.

Lethe

***

Lethe,

I'd appreciate if you stop running off from your guards. You may help the Inquisition, but you're still a suspect and people are getting wary of your hostile behaviour.

Cullen

***

Lethe,

Medicine and supplies have arrived. Seeing what happened to the last soldier assigned to you, I'll talk to Cullen. Scout Mary will be your overseer from now on.

Safe travels to the Hinterlands.

Leliana

***

Lethe,

Clear Witch’s Forest from apostates on your way back there before people can be dispatched for watchtower construction.

You have two weeks. Take longer and I will send a group to track you down and drag back to Haven. That won't even be hard as you tend to leave a trail of blood and scared people behind.

Assassin, Andraste's flaming ass! People know you by name and children tell each other horror stories about you!

At least stop using that damned warpaint outside the battle, it gets even to me.

Cullen

***

Dear Commander,

It all is a matter of approach. I prefer my targets to know what is coming for them. It is called reputation, in case you don’t know.

It's not warpaint, thank you very much. Did you live in forest without a woman in sight for your whole life before the Inquisition?

The apostates’ fortress is cleared out, though I would not recommend visiting it anytime soon unless you want to start practicing blood magic.

Also, please, watch your language.

Regards,

Lethe

***

Lethe,

~~Emm… I didn't want to… It's not what I…~~

Forget it. Get back.

Cullen

***

Dear Commander,

The Chantry was most unwelcome and ex-colleague of yours left Val Royeaux for some undisclosed location, leaving the city without any protection.

We were quick enough to escape the wreath of the crowd, some of your soldiers, however, were injured in the process. I trust you will judge more strictly whom to send in the field in future as I am no babysitter and saviour for those who forget how to wield a sword.

Regards,

Lethe

***

Lethe,

The quartermaster cannot wait for you all day and the inventory check should be done today the latest if we want to place the order for the metal supply to the merchant before you leave for the Hinterlands again.

Cullen

***

Lethe,

I need you in the Chantry NOW!

Cullen

***

Dear Commander,

With all due respect I ask you to hold off your unmannered wardogs that you call soldiers if you want them to stay with their limbs attached and whole.

I would not have anyone interrupt my training sessions without a proper excuse and armory check up (second in this Drakonis) is by no means a good excuse. I trust that quartermaster of yours can count the swords and shields without my help and guidance.

By the way, if you are interested in the person who apparently borrowed a quiverful of poisoned arrows from said armory three days ago, ask that elvhen barbarian that our dear Leliana is so fond of and DO NOT send your recruits to me for information for I am not a gendarme or a babysitter of the Inquisition of yours. I will not bother to deal with this nonsense.

Regards,

Lethe

***

Dear Lethe,

While I am grateful my messenger came back unharmed, I do hope you would stop scaring them by applied demonstration of your fighting skills. The boy is still stuttering.

Furthermore, due to your timely comment on the nature of the arrow thief, we managed to escape a quite unfortunate incident including one elf, one orlesian merchant and a poisoned arrowhead in the armchair seat. This, once again, is a proof that your participation in inventory control of Inquisition's arms is highly invaluable. However, how Sera got behind the guards still remains unknown so your input will be highly appreciated.

All the while me and quartermaster Threnn will do our best to organize the process so it does not interfere with your training, I do expect you to take part in the duties assigned to you by the War Council.

Kindest regards,

Commander Rutherford

***

Dear Josephine,

Please don’t rewrite Commander’s notes. I can sense your politeness from here in the Hinterlands. I'd rather him to speak his mind for he happens to have a very colorful way with his words from time to time or so I've heard.

Regards,

Lethe

P.S. Dear Commander, please instruct your watchmen not to drink what that elvhen maniac gives them and actually watch the armory door. I hope the rest you can deduce yourself.

P.P.S. The next time someone is running to me screaming “urgent letter from Commander” while I'm in the middle of the training, they'll come back to Haven with my dagger down their throat. Am I clear?

P.P.P.S. I would be grateful if our correspondence will remain private in future. I would even make such concession as not pointing out your swearing again.

***

Dear Lethe,

I suppose it would only be fair to fulfill your request concerning your correspondence with Commander. Please have my sincere apologies for the invasion in personal matters.

I am also happy to inform you that you have been invited to the soiree at Bann Murdock's estate in a week and a half. Please let me know of your answer at your convenience.

Kindest regards,

Josephine

***

Dear Josephine,

The Bann's little furry problem is solved and he is happy to give the Inquisition the right of passage through his lands and sends his regards and forty soldiers to Haven.

For our collective sanity I ask you not to tell that ancient hobo about the werewolves. One more lecture about the balance of life and I will stab his shiny ass or die trying.

Lethe

***

Lethe,

The boy is only thirteen for Maker’s sake! Did you really need to put that apostate down by slicing his throat open in front of civilian? No wonder the refugees are that wary of us! Tone your violent tendencies down for a while, will you?

I spoke with soldiers that were on duty during the armory theft, you were right. For your information, they were reprimanded accordingly to their misconduct and are to be sent to your team in two days. I bet that will be an appropriate punishment, I just don't know for whom yet. Sometimes I think you are the repayment for my sins...

Also, I'd really like you not to threaten my people, especially those working in the field. I really don't have time to do the damage control and counseling right now and they refuse to work with you when you offer them, here I cite, “a knife in the gut”. Please, behave like a normal person, would you?

Cullen

***

Lethe,

The Templars’ location was discovered. Head to Therinfal Redoubt as soon as you deal with the agenda in the Storm Coast.

We are working on possible leverages to use on Lucious.

Leliana

***

Leliana,

Speak with cloister sister Marigold, she has acquaintances in Val Cheven that might be useful.

Our qunari friend sends his best wishes and suggests approaching Marquis Journeaux.

Leaving for Lothering in the morning.

Lethe

***

Dear Lethe,

With the help of your informant we managed to acquire support of orlesian nobility. Lord Abernache is certain Lord Seeker Lucius would give his consent to a meeting with their mediation.

Regards,

Josephine

***

What does it mean you've conscripted the Templars?! Are you sick in the head completely?

C.

***

Cullen,

You can stick your sword up your arse. I don't care an inch about what you think of my decision concerning Templars. You've put me in this position, now live with the consequences.

If you think that's easy, I'd gladly go back to my normal life while you run around this freaking bastion with your head full of demons and spirits and your hand shitting fade. I have enough to stomach without this shit.

Lethe

P.S. Don't you dare to throw tantrums about your messenger. It's just a scar, it will heal. And that'll be a lesson for him not to get in the way while I train.

***

I'll have you in my tent the moment you're back. It's not up to discussion.

C.

***

Hey,

Way to state your intentions boy. I'll think about it, but I'll have you know, if I'm not satisfied, you get a knife right in your gut.

L.

***

That's not what I meant! Stop twisting my words to your advantage.

You've sent Barris to burn down the whole village because there could be apostates there? Are you insane?

C.

***

Ow, you’ve hurt my feelings. Does it mean it's my turn to hurt you now? I'd very much like it because you're starting to get on my nerves.

Insanity is relative, you know. I prefer rational. Some call it blood thirsty. I don't mind.

Anyway, there _were_ apostates and now there's none. Profit.

L.

***

About yesterday… I'm sorry. I really don't know, what's got into me, but that's not an excuse.

I'll ask Josephine to be our liaison.

Cullen

***

Quit that shit. My place. Today after midnight. No isn't an answer. This time I'm the one in charge.

L.

***

You are crazy.

C.

***

You like it.

L.

***

You should have known better, commander nice ass. You left bite marks, Varric is excited beyond reason. Going to tell him you're a kinky bastard.

L.

***

Lethe,

I have no idea how it's going to go, but I wish you luck. May the Maker watch over you.

C.

***

Don't bother. I'll have no Maker if your people decide my fate.

By the way your messenger boy scared my horse. When I'm back, you're giving me a massage cause my back still hurts from that fall. Or maybe I'll have your head instead.

Count your blessings, dear.

L.

***

_Open if I'm dead_

 

Leliana,

The key is in Cassandra's saddlebag, inner pocket. Give it to Varric, he’s already instructed. Make sure everyone accepts, cause I don't want fucking Chantry claiming the money.

Be safe, cause if you guys are not, I'll haunt you from the fade. Hate you all with my whole heart.

Lethe

***

_In case I'm not getting out of it alive_

 

Cullen,

Don't you dare to die, I want my afterlife free from your pretty face for as long as possible.

L.

***

 

***

 _“‘Third watch, my tent, commander nice ass.’_ This is word to word rendition, Commander, I apologize for the foul language. Lady Lethanavir seemed a bit delirious but very… convincing, you know.”

“No offense taken, scout. We all know how she can be. You can go, I shall deal with this myself.”

***

“You still can barely move and can't stop shivering, but you're already harassing messengers again?”

“I nearly died for them, they can survive a little running through the snow. Come here, I'm not up for jumping you and bleeding out. Yet.”

“Oh, Maker! Lethe… your wounds…”

“Fuck wounds… fuck you, pretty face… ah, gods forbid you s-s-stop, crafty human…”

“You have a foul mouth, mmm…”

“Shuddup and put yours to use, commander _!_ ”

***

“Whispers, haunting, lost forever. Blood, so much left unsaid, crippling. Pain, cold, why so soon, alone. Never leave. Never again. Pain, but good, alive, breathing. Teeth, blood, stinging, alive.”

“That doesn't sound like cries of pleasure.”

“Let them have their moment of clarity, Seeker.”

***

this tower is too fucking huge and your roof is one big hole. move your ass up here or i tell Dagna where that red lyrium supply is.

you know, i'm doing it anyway. the girl is genius, she's gotta figure it out.

L.

p.s. if your things aren't up here by midnight, i _will_ tell the elfy bitch what we'd done in the room she chose. she's afraid of me, but you'll have bees in your pants for a month. sex on a decent bed or bee stings on your pretty ass, your choice, _commander._

***

“You suck at negotiating, Lethe.”

“I’d rather suck on you.”

“So pushy… ohhh…”

“You love it.”

“Get the knife away from my pants, please, and yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very much appreciated here, my friends


End file.
